


Quasi una fantasia

by Spatzi



Series: The Classical Life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Tutor Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatzi/pseuds/Spatzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And German music?"</p><p>A tentative pause. "It is poetry. It is passion. It is anger and brooding angst." Then the music stopped and his breath got caught in his throat; Harry stared at him with a sudden intensity that matched the thumping in his chest and contrasted with the renewed silence. "<i>Lust</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quasi una fantasia

**Author's Note:**

> I was requested (i.e. forced) to play Beethoven's Sonata No. 14 In C Sharp Minor, Op. 27, 2nd Movement during a family gathering. This is the result of my imaginings during those seven minutes. You may listen to Herr Friedrich Gulda's rendition [here](http://grooveshark.com/s/Beethoven+Piano+Sonata+number+14+In+C+Sharp+Minor+Op+27+2+Moonlight+1+Adagio/5ewsgN?src=5).

 

"French? French classical music is poetry. Italian classic, passion." Harry gave a small smile, a slight upturn of the corner of the lips.  
  
Tom raised an eyebrow as he turned to him, taking a step towards the piano, fingertips resting on wood. "And German music?"  
  
A tentative pause. Then the boy began to play, eye lashes gradually lowering to almost rest on his cheeks as he paid tribute to Beethoven, his fingers caressing the keys in dexterous reverence while Moonlight Sonata slowly filled the room, drowning the silence, drowning Tom.  
  
"It is poetry. It is passion. It is anger and brooding angst."  
  
Tom licked his lips. The piano vibrated with each sound it produced. His throat felt tight; a great weight was on his chest. He watched, dizzy and mesmerized, as deft fingers worked, both languid and precise. He bit his lip and offered a silent prayer; a plea. He shuddered as stormy grey met tranquil green—the calm before the storm.  
  
Then the music stopped and his breath got caught in his throat; Harry stared at him with a sudden intensity that matched the thumping in his chest and contrasted with the renewed silence. " _Lust._ "  
  
_Forgive me, Herr Beethoven_. Tom swallowed. Today, _now_ , it was the boy who moved him... even more than the music.

**Author's Note:**

> Although popularly known as the Moonlight Sonata, _Sonata quasi una fantasia_ is the actual title of Beethoven's aforementioned piano piece. JSYK.


End file.
